


Anywhere for you

by spacekathy



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Bucky Barnes Feels, Fluff and Angst, I'm Bad At Tagging, Knight Bucky Barnes, M/M, Prince Tony Stark, Secret Relationship, Tony Stark Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:47:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22068766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacekathy/pseuds/spacekathy
Summary: "You came," breathed the smaller figure against his neck and placed short and small kisses on the skin. James buried his face in the other's hair and closed his eyes. "Of course, Your Highness," he replied just as quietly, "I would go anywhere for you."Or prince Anthony Stark and knight James Barnes sneak out at night.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark
Comments: 2
Kudos: 48





	Anywhere for you

**Author's Note:**

> It's my first kinda longer fic I post, so don't be too hard on me. I try my best and for the new year, I want to write more and publish some stuff on here. In that case, Happy New Year and may the force be with you! 
> 
> Gladly leave a comment and a kudo, thank you!

Like a breath of pure fairy dust, the moonlight fell through the large windows of the castle, shine on the cold stone floor, which extended on the west wing and led to the kitchens and associated chambers. The architectural windows created a regular pattern. Light spots broke through the darkness that surrounded the passage. But this order was destroyed, a shadow flitted from time to time over the moonlight and past the darkness. Almost silently, the figure's feet took him to the pantry and sneaked through the wooden door.  
Knight of the Stark’s kingdom, James Barnes was late at night on his way around the castle.  
With the utmost care, he grabbed the handle from the door, pressed it down and concentrated on making no noise. Inwardly he prays that the door wouldn’t give an unexpected loud crack or squeak. He breathed a sigh of relief when the door was open enough for him to squeeze through. Once in the dark pantry, he grabbed for the torch, which was hanging on the wall in its holder and the second hand grabbed for the flint, iron, and tinder in his pocket. He successfully reached for the three objects and lit the torch to life with them. With enough force, he struck the metal against the flint and waited until the sparks flew against the tinder and stuck the little burning piece in the hay of the torch. The room lights up and he looks around. He quickly reached for a wicker basket that was standing in a corner of the room and began to put small delicacies in it. From fruit, to bread, to wine. Satisfied with his exploitation, he quietly went back to the door, put the torch in its place, blew it out, and stepped back into the moon-lit corridor. He dropped the door quietly and the lock closed and looked around, hoping that none of the guards would come over or did hear unintentional noises.

With the basket in hand, James continued on his way past large paintings, decorations and sculptures. The palace was splendidly decorated, both inside and out. King Howard was wealthy as well as a great power of soldiers and ships. He ruled countless villages, cities, and countries and was feared by every opposing kingdom, his nation, and servants. Howard Stark may have a lot, but a heart wasn’t one of those things.

James stopped in alarm as he was about to turn around a corner. Footsteps as both lights approached and as best he could he pressed himself against the wall behind him. The cold that lay in it crept up his back and hit him with a layer of goosebumps. James squinted to the side and watched with a pounding heart as three Night Watch patrols marched past him. The heavy footsteps echoed on the walls for a long time, and James continued to walk away when he was sure, the soldiers weren’t in reach anymore.

His goal was the royal stables.

He stepped out of the bottom tower door into the back of the garden, his shoes making a crunching sound when they touched the sandy ground. James looked at the water of the lake, the rising full moon reflected in him and thus also illuminated the garden, so James didn’t have to take the risk of lighting a torch and risk being seen by one of the guards trubs through the windows. He arrived at the stables faster than he had expected, heard the familiar neighing of the horses and their unmistakable smell. He quickly put the basket down next to one of the stables and gently stroked the horse's head, which poked it curiously out of the opening. He heard soft and quiet footsteps from his right side and turned around. His heart leaped joyfully when he saw his loved come out of hiding. James let go of the horse and went to the other person.  
This immediately throws themself into James' warm and strong arms and hugged him tightly. "You came," breathed the smaller figure against his neck and placed short and small kisses on the skin. James buried his face in the other's hair and closed his eyes. "Of course, Your Highness," he replied just as quietly, "I would go anywhere for you."

He gently pushed Tony away from him and raised his hands to rest against the boy's somewhat cold cheeks. James looked into Tony's eyes, the moon reflected in them - in the form of a shining circle - and only made him look more like a fairy tale character. His thumbs ran gently over Tony’s eyebrows as Tony gripped James’s waists and pulled him a little more towards himself. First light as a feather, then with a little more pressure their lips touched each other. Tony’s were a bit cold from the time he had to wait outside, but neither of them let it bothered them.  
It wasn't just their lips that melted together. Above all, it was the knowledge that they felt the same about each other. James' powerful arms wrapped around Tony’s middle as Tony put his hands against his lover’s chest, their kiss deepening. All the emotions they had to hold back for so long threatened to overwhelm Tony, pulling him off his feet. If James hadn't held him, he would have gone down. A gentle feeling of happiness flows through their bodies and slowly, placing the last little kisses, they pulled away and started to shine.  
But they couldn't afford to pause for a long time, the danger of being seen was too close.

So James quickly started to saddle his horse and carefully lead it out of the steel so that the animal would not be startled. In the meantime, Tony had found the basket of treats and carefully packed the contents in his leather bag. He slung it over his shoulder and looked at James. The knight was already sitting on the magnificent horse and smiled down at Tony. Tony watched with fascination as the moon's glow fell on James' face and cast shadows. Chiseled cheekbones and jaw, soft, plump lips (in bright pink), blue eyes under dark eyelashes, and soft silky dark brown hair that just reached up to James' shoulders made Tony’s heart beat faster.  
The knight held out his hand, "Come on, we have to go." It didn't sound strict or like a command, which always fascinated Tony. No matter what James said, whatever the context, it never sounded like a command, his voice never rose, and yet everyone around him did what he wanted.  
Tony took his outstretched hand and let himself be pulled into the saddle. He quickly wrapped his arms around James' middle and he hugged his warm back. 

James slapped the reins and they were quickly out of the back gate to the castle and on their way to their place to find some peace and togetherness.

Secretly, almost brief minutes, moments in dark corners of the castle or the garden weren’t enough. Their love bloomed so strongly and fiery that they feel the urge to touch, hold on to each other and kiss every second they could. It felt like they could beat anything together as if they could overcome any barrier.  
When Tony’s father had James called to talk to him and General Rogers about the power and status of the Kingdom’s army, it was almost impossible to suppress their longing looks and wistful minimal touches.

The reason why Tony was also at such meetings was simply that Howard had the goal in mind to properly prepare Tony for his role as king. Every day, King Stark urged and forced Tony on tasks that Tony was certain not even his father would accomplish. Failure and weakness were not what Howard tolerated, and yet, even if Tony was successful, he got nothing more than an eyebrow raised as a comment on his result. Despite the disgust, Tony felt for his father, part of him was still trying to make him proud. His mind didn't understand that part, and yet each time it managed to get Tony to do what Howard asked for and let it get too close to himself when Howard shouted or hit him.

Which is why it was like a flash of blue sky between thick cloud cover when James rested during assignments or meetings. Although short, but relaxing, their auras wrapped themselves around each other and both were able to relax briefly.  
Due to the constant fleeting moments, it became a kind of routine to meet and ride away on agreed days at night. Through abandoned fields, past lakes, and rivers, to an old ruin. Once it must have been a magnificent palace full of life. Tony sometimes wondered what happened there, what suffering the residents must have experienced, and for what reason.

One night, as the two lovers walked hand in hand through the parts of the ruin that weren’t destroyed too bad, they discovered a piece of a banner hanging from the wall. You could only see part of the logo and the colors had faded from the wind and weather. Tony didn't recognize it, not even the still visible pieces of the color combination gave a hint of the kingdom that once stood here.  
Nevertheless, Tony loved this place, the feeling of secrets and freedom, the closeness to James and the loose and relaxing feeling that was given to both of them.

"I love the twinkle of the stars, they feel so far away, but the short flash of light makes it feel like they are looking down at us too," said Tony, as he and James, closely entwined in each other’s arms, in the middle of the large courtyard of the ruin. They had tied the horse to a wooden pillar and put some of the food they had brought with them to the animal. James hummed in Tony’s hair in response to Tony’s testimony. He had the prince tight in his arms and dozed with relish as he listened to the sounds of the night and inhaled Tony's smell. It was a smell of warmth that surrounded and protected James. James loved those nights in the ruin, along with Tony and outside the king's handles. There were only both of them that night, as if they could be forever young and together. 

"They are just like your eyes," James whispered and Tony laughed softly so that he didn't destroy the atmosphere. "You say that every time we watch the stars." James put a kiss on Tony’s head and just kept smiling. "And it's still as true as last time."  
Tony shook his head and then turned it so that he could better put it on the neck and look up at James. James looked down at him.

“I wish I could look at you that way in daylight too. It feels like we're locked up and can't see anything.” Sighed James and a tired smile replaced Tony’s.

“Me too, to see you and everything clearly here. I only dream of that. ”

James put a kiss on Tony’s lips and then a kiss on the boy’s nose.

"You know I would go anywhere for you Tony."

"I know."

Tony leaned his head against James’ chest and looked up at the sky again.

"I love you," James breathed as he also turned his head and looked at the stars.

That was the end of Tony, and for the first time in years, tears started falling from the prince's eyes. He started to sob and pressed himself to James. Responsibility and expectations pelted him like a shower of hail and burst the pink bubble in which the two felt so safe.  
He would go anywhere with James, just ride for so long, to foreign lands where no one knew or would recognize them. All duties went like clockwork in his mind's eye, all the futures of the people he held in his hand and which would be influenced by every decision he made. Everything felt like a heavy stone on his shoulders that grew heavier every day.

James paused in surprise when he heard Tony’s sob and hugged the trembling body, even more, to give him protection and warmth.

“Hey love, what's up? Did I say something wrong?” Inquiring and worried, he looked at Tony, who was still pressing his face into the knight's robe and clinging to it for help. He quickly shook his head.

"No, it's just," Tony pulled away from James and scrambled to his feet, wiped his eyes, and watched James sit up too. James also gently held out his hand to wipe a still rolling tear away with his thumb. Tony took this hand and clasped it in his lap, “I want to be with you every moment of my day. I sit at the dinner table and can only think of how your hand's cub my face, I try to concentrate on putting my father at chess, but your laughter is on repeat in my head again and again. I feel so awkward and yet so wonderfully happy and perfect. There is nothing I would rather do than go somewhere with you, but all this responsibility, the tasks and burdens that I carry and wait for me, I can't shake them off so easily. I have obligations towards the people, the crown. Everyone always talks to me to preserve them and keep them high, never to betray them. But actually, I want to go away, fulfill my dreams if you understand? And every second I'm afraid that you will slip out of my fingers, that you have had enough of this hide-and-seek game and go. I- ”, Tony stopped himself and his babble. He had started playing thoughtfully with James' fingers and calmed down a little while waiting for the knights to answer.

James slid a little closer to Tony, using his other hand to raise Tony’s chin, and guided the hand that Tony held, to his own heart.

“I'm here Tony and I won’t go. That is the last thing you have to worry about,” said James

“I often don't feel good enough for you, which I’m also actually not from your father's point of view either at least. You are a royal and I am just a knight who is meant to die for his king in war. I have no country, no treasure, no castle to offer him to hold for your hand. But when I close my eyes, I tell myself that my dreams will come true and so can yours. ”

"But James, the crown, the kingdom-"

“You have to believe in yourself Tony, in yourself and your dreams. Your fate is not determined by your birthright, but by your actions. Your origin doesn't define who or what you are or have to be.”

Tony looked at James for a long time without saying anything and the knight couldn't determine what was going on in Tony’s head. The moonlight shone down on both of them and James was beginning to be unsure whether a moon could shine so strong and unpredictable at all. The seconds that passed in the silence felt like endless hours to James. James knew about Tony’s love for the people. He always tried to do the best for them, to be grateful and recognizable, for the work they do and to help them with resources and supply. The people also loved him. In honor of Prince Anthony’s birthday, they even celebrated a big party, danced and sang. It would be hard for Tony to leave them. But dreams won’t be fulfilled without sacrifice and every happiness has its price and you have to define whether this value is something you take on your shoulders.

“Let's get out of here. Far far away.” Tony then spoke, with his eyes full of determination, so James couldn't make out what was happening. However, he understood quickly and a grin played around his lips. They both knew that they would come back again. That they wouldn't see the Kingdom and Howard for the last, but this part was for another page in their storybook.

"Anywhere with you my prince!"


End file.
